Cinderpelt
Cinderpelt ~~Needs Charart~~ Description Cinderpelt is a dark gray she-cat with long, fluffy fur, bright blue eyes, and her left hind leg is twisted oddly. Family Brother- Brackenfur History Cinderpelt, a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, is ThunderClan's medicine cat beginning in the original series, and continuing for a large part of The New Prophecy series. Originally she trains to be a warrior as an apprentice under Fireheart's mentoring, but she is critically injured and therefore crippled by a monster when she stumbles into a trap laid by Tigerclaw for Bluestar, she permanently injures her leg and cannot become a warrior. Soon after she begins training as a medicine cat apprentice under Yellowfang's mentoring. She receives the title of a full medicine cat in the middle of Forest of Secrets (though she is still called Cinderpaw until the beginning of Rising Storm. Cinderpelt is one of Firestar's closest friends throughout the series, and remains his trusted advisor whenever he needs spiritual guidance. Initially overexcited and bouncy, she often overwhelms Firestar as an apprentice and frequently dashes off on her own. After she begins training as a medicine cat, her personality greatly matures and she appears to possess the wisdom of a much older cat. She was in love with Firestar and she never stopped loving him, though Firestar himself never realizes this and Cinderpelt never tells him. Though she always wanted to be a warrior, she accepts her new destiny and dedicates her life to becoming a legendary medicine cat. Cinderpelt tried to save Silverstream while she was giving birth to Graystripe's kits. She lost Silverstream, but if not for her, the kits(Stormfur and Feathertail) would have died. Cinderpelt is killed in Twilight of The New Prophecy series while defending Sorreltail and her newborn kits in the nursery from a marauding badger. StarClan had originally destined Cinderpelt to be a warrior, but they did not plan on her being caught in Tigerstar's trap on the Thunderpath. As a test of her loyalty, StarClan told Cinderpelt of her impending death in Twilight before it happened, a secret which Cinderpelt kept hidden even when her apprentice, Leafpool, pledged to leave the Clan. As a reward, Cinderpelt was reincarnated after her death into one of the kits she defended, Cinderheart in the Power of Three series. Cinderheart herself is not aware of this consciously, however she occasionally exhibits knowledge that she cannot explain from her previous life, and knows of her reincarnation in dreams. The implications of this "second life", as well as Cinderpelt's true destiny, have yet to be realized. Cinderpelt was mentored by Yellowfang, and mentored her cousin Sandstorm's daughter Leafpool as her successor. Her mother is Frostfur, which makes Thornclaw and Brightheart her siblings. Her brother, Brackenfur, is the father of Cinderheart, a situation which is slightly confusing given Cinderpelt's reincarnation. This would imply, then, that Cinderpelt's brother is now her father, though the new Cinderheart is still very much an individual cat in her own right. As Cinderpelt has a reincarnation, Cinderheart, she is related to Bluestar since Sorreltail's father was Whitestorm, who was Bluestar's nephew. Category:Thunderclan Category:Cats Needing Art